


Little Demon

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Drops of Gold [5]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Embarrassment, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuka is a little demon child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Demon

~ Little Demon ~

"She's a demon..."

"Mom, please quit freaking out."

"... a demon from Hell..."

"Mom, we're in public."

"...from the darkest depths of Hell..."

"You're giving off a scary aura, Mom. Maria-neechan already took Setsu out to the car. Please calm down."

* * *

Kuon sighed when he picked up his phone and saw ' **7 missed calls'**  flashing on the screen. He was sure before he even checked that they would all be from Kyoko. And, sure enough, they all were.

Instead of checking his voicemail, he sent a text message to his wife that read  _What did Setsuka do now?_

Nothing about raising their son had prepared them for raising their daughter, who was Cain's polar opposite in many ways. While Cain had always been a quiet and introverted child, Setsuka was very social and vocal... and, at three years old, had not quite grasped the concept of tact. So Kuon was not  _entirely_  surprised to learn that his wife's current emotional breakdown was over their daughter yelling "You're fat!" at an overweight person in the supermarket.

~oOo~


End file.
